


Juicy Potter

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [41]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: Juicy，一个形容水果完全ojbk但是形容人就很..的词欢迎大家收看今日的探秘节日：Potter究竟有多juicy！
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369726
Kudos: 21





	Juicy Potter

Potter is juicy.马尔福呼出嘴里的烟，空气中混入一片白色。

遇到juicy Potter的时候，德拉科刚喝完两瓶酒，在厕所吐完回来，他顺着被烟味和劣质开架香水味笼罩的走廊踉踉跄跄地走回包间。

走廊是全红的，红色的墙纸加上红色的地毯，艳得如一把火——一把本就把持不住，在酒精的作用下燃得越来越烈的火焰。墙纸上的金色花纹逐渐模糊，是那跳动的外焰，而同色的红色地毯就是那一簇颜色更深的内焰，德拉科踩着虚浮的步子一脚踏入火中。

“操你的，能不能流点水！我一瓶润滑液都倒光了！”半开的房门放出了一个男人粗鲁的喝骂，马尔福顺着在劣质香水中显得格外出众的清淡古龙水味蹒跚迈去，看到了房间里衣衫尽褪的黑发男人。

马尔福望着他，正好对上了男人转过来的脸。

他没有水吗？可是他的眼睛明明就水润润，嘴唇也是亮晶晶的，一看就是...

Juicy boy.

“看什么看！滚开！”马尔福被怒气冲冲的男人推到墙上，后背撞上墙纸脱落的墙壁，外套上被蹭上一片灰白色的墙灰。

他的酒醒了不少。

其实也没有。

马尔福扒着门框看着房间里站起来的男人，看着他水盈盈的眼，红润润的唇。

他怎么会没有水呢？

“喂，你多少钱一个小时？”

我要自己看看。

男人扣扣子的动作停住，抬头看看门口的男人，没有说话，径直越过他往外走。

“喂！”马尔福在男人路过他的时候抓住了他的手腕，“我问你多少钱一个小时！”

这次男人停下了脚步，抿唇看了看金发醉鬼。

“一百五。”

“这是三百。”马尔福抽出几张钞票，“去哪儿？”

“就这里吧。”

男人把马尔福拽进房间锁上门，刚穿好的衣服再次脱下，他跪在马尔福身前，细长的手指灵活地解开男人的腰带，拉下裤链，拽下内裤，一只手握着粗大的性器一只手去揉搓马尔福的卵蛋。

“嘶。”当男人的指腹触上他的卵蛋，马尔福克制不住那冲向灵魂的快感，难耐地喊了一声。

“第一次？”黑发男人往后一缩，收回伸出的舌头——他本来正准备要舔舔马尔福的龟头，那儿已经流出前液了。

“嗯。”马尔福撑着墙壁，不好意思地扭过脸。

“谁都有第一次。”黑发男人吮吸着他的龟头，舌头舔过他的柱身，“还喜欢吗？”

“...嗯。”

骗人，他明明有很多水。

马尔福抽出自己被裹上体液的手指，看着跨坐在自己腿上的男人，摸着他的后穴——里面很湿，连润滑液都没用上——扶着性器塞了进去。

“你水好多啊...”马尔福搂着男人的腰，痴痴地看着他的眼睛。

男人撩开马尔福额前的碎发，手绕过他的额头转到脑后，揪着他的头发按着他的肩膀把马尔福推到在沙发上，骑在他身上，腰肢摆动，交合的咕啾水声渐渐响起。

Juicy.

两个小时只够他们做一次，三百块钱只能买男人的一次高潮。

马尔福已经穿好了衣服裤子，像来时那样靠在门边。他看着擦着小腹上一片白浊的男人，那上面有他的，也有男人的。

原先握着马尔福性器的手指握着餐巾纸，原先按在马尔福肩膀的手掌按在小腹上，纸巾抹去男人小腹上的白浊，抹去了他们今晚所有的见证。

这不行。

马尔福拿出手机，对着坐在沙发上的男人拍了一张照片——男人穿着内裤，衬衫扣子完全解开，小腹上还留着几点精液，手里的餐巾纸已经被揉成了一团，他抬头看着马尔福的镜头，在暧昧的暖黄色灯光下显得格外诱人。

“下次...我要怎么找你？”

“说找Potter就好。”

Potter把纸团扔进垃圾桶。

“Potter！我说我要Potter！”

“这里没有叫Potter的男妓，先生您是不是记错了？”

“我记错了？我明明和他做了！难道我会忘记？就在这儿二楼，要不要我带你去看看那个房间？”

“先生...”

“他在找我。”穿着黑色衬衫的男人从楼上下来，冷淡地开口，争执不下的两人同时望着他，“还是两个小时吗？”

“呃，四个？”马尔福掏出钱包，数了六百递给Potter。

二，四，六。Potter点完钞放进口袋，对身旁男侍者惊诧慌张的眼神视而不见，问马尔福要不要考虑包夜。

“再加两百可以包夜，能做到早上七点，差不多八个小时。要么？”

“八个小时只要八百？”

“是啊，包夜有优惠。”

“真是划算...给，两百。”

“嗯。”Potter接过钱，向呆愣的侍者伸手，“钥匙。”

可能是没见过这么爽快的交易，侍者一时没反应过来，等Potter屈起手指不满地敲着桌子才反应过来，犹豫几秒后，摘下一串复古的黄铜钥匙递给Potter。

“顶...顶楼的，最大的那间。”

“谢了。”Potter拿着钥匙，冲马尔福抬抬下巴，“上去吧。”

等马尔福拐过一个弯消失在楼梯道里时，Potter回身对男侍者做了一个噤声的手势。

“保密，另外...只要他来就叫我。”

“是...是的。”

那个男侍者说的没错，房间很大，是个套间，和上次那间比设施要齐全多了——这也代表着他们有更多的地方可以做，Potter有更多的地方可以高潮。

“开始吗？八个小时其实也很短。”

“嗯。”马尔福解开扣子，期待着他的Potter能发出一晚上的水声。

Potter的第一次高潮在桌子上，第二次高潮在淋浴间里，第三次高潮在床上。

性器和小腹相互摩擦，包皮上下撸动，粉色的龟头时隐时现，马眼里清亮的液体缓缓流出，之后是涌出的精液。

马尔福躺在床上，这次轮到他的小腹上溅满精液了。Potter伸手去够床边的餐巾纸，被床上还在喘气的男人拦住，他搂着Potter的肩膀，将他抱在怀里。

“没擦掉。”Potter的胸前也被粘上了黏液。

“没关系，这样我们就合二为一了。”马尔福的上下眼皮在打架，他抱着软软的人躺在软软的床上，做了四五个小时就沉沉睡去。

陷入昏睡前，他隐约听到怀里的Potter说了一句傻逼。

轻轻的，但是略带笑意。

七点四十六。马尔福放下手机，身边是空了一半的床，连余温都没有，胸前已经被擦干净了。

做到七点，真是准时。

马尔福躺在床上看着天花板时，浴室的门开了。

突兀又令人惊喜。

“你没走？”德拉科起床的动作无比迅速，他看到了穿着浴袍出来的Potter，男人的头发还是湿的。

“你希望我走？”

“不是！”

Potter抓着毛巾擦干发丝上滴下来的水珠，他说昨晚都没做完八小时就睡了。

“这钱赚得有点容易，我再给你补一次吧。”

“来不及了，我要去上班了...”

“一次口活，”带着洗发香波的毛巾盖住了德拉科的脸，被子被Potter掀开，“几分钟罢了，你还不了解我的嘴吗？”

八百一晚，一周就是五千六，一个月就是两万四。

马尔福觉得自己的肾快要被Potter榨干了，还有钱包也是。不过所幸他还有存款，还可以过上好几年这种天天日Potter的日子。

他的朋友们都知道马尔福天天往一家会所跑，忍不住好奇便跟了过来，想要看看那个既掌握着他的肾也掌握着他钱包的人。

Potter is juicy.马尔福呼出嘴里的烟，空气中混入一片白色。

喝了两瓶酒的马尔福没能挺过朋友们的盘问，Potter这个名字从他的嘴里吐了出来，连带的还有juicy这个形容水果毫无问题但是形容人就带着极浓情色意味的形容词。

马尔福喝到半醉的时候，门被侍者推开，Potter从外面进来，看到一屋子人的时候愣了一下。

今天怎么不是一个人来的？

Potter.马尔福倒在沙发上，脸色酡红，伸长了手小声喊他。

“做什么。”Potter跨坐在他身上，手臂勾着他的脖子，清淡的古龙水味直往德拉科鼻腔里钻。

“Potter...my juicy baby...”醉到没有意识的马尔福按着Potter的唇，手指在对方唇上戳戳点点，他听不清Potter轻声说的话，只能看见男人一如既往水汪的眼和红润的唇，以及他无比湿润的后穴，那个他无时无刻都想进去的地方——现在也想进去的地方。

想要被Potter juicy的屁股包裹的欲望太过强烈，以至于马尔福没听到周围那些人的起哄——他们想见识一下Potter到底有多juicy。

“停下。”Potter按住马尔福脱他裤子的手，咬着他的耳廓低声拒绝。

他总说我juicy，眼睛水汪汪，嘴唇红润润，屁股也是湿得不行，但是...他的眼睛明明也是带着一汪水的。我没有办法看着这样的眼睛拒绝他的要求，更何况我已经因为他湿得不行了。

马尔福搂着Potter的腰望着他，脸颊酡红，眼睛也带着一层水雾，他委屈地用发硬的老二戳着Potter小腹——他看不见其他人也听不见其他人，他的世界里此刻只剩下他的Potter和他自己。

“不行吗？”

身旁是一群叫嚣着要见见这个男妓有多juicy的起哄者，身前是迫不及待想要做爱手指已经伸进了他裤子的马尔福，Potter气恼马尔福这幅把他当作什么稀有物种向众人炫耀博眼球的样子，可又忍不住要和他做爱的冲动——要怎么忍？他流出的水都要打湿裤子了。

Potter埋头在马尔福肩膀上，任由男人脱下自己的裤子，把手指插进早就水流不止的屁股，用手指让他在众人面前难堪地高潮了一次。

“Juicy...”马尔福抽出手指，一滴体液落在地毯上，“...baby.”

他再也没有见过Potter，自从那次醉酒之后。

他记得喝醉前自己还是在沙发上坐着，和朋友同事们聊天，可后来不知道为什么他们都走了，只剩下自己一个人在房间里，然后Potter进来了，他在沙发上用右手的中指食指和无名指让Potter高潮了一次，但后来他们是怎么到床上的？

马尔福早上醒来的时候是躺在床上，不是之前喝酒的那间房间，是顶楼供客人们做爱用的房间。他一丝不挂地躺在床上，身上有很多吻痕很多牙印，床单上还有几根淡金色的耻毛——Potter给他口的时候弄下来的？

靠！他们昨晚到底做了什么？他只能记得沙发上那段了，后来到底做了什么啊！

他们后来到底做了什么以至于Potter避他不见好几个月了？

每次马尔福跑来找Potter都只会得到一句Potter不在的回复，不管是周几不管是几点，他得到的答案统一得像是被人为控制了。

他一直想要再次见到Potter，想要问问他几个月前是怎么回事，想要问问为什么这几个月他们一次都没做过。

他一直想要再次见到Potter，但他不希望是以这样的方式再次遇见，不希望是看着Potter趴在别的男人身前撅着屁股，而自己却在门外通过门缝看到一切。

“Potter！”德拉科推门而入，吓了那个正准备脱裤子的男人一跳，他再看了看，发现那个男人正是他和Potter初遇时骂Potter没有水的男人。

“你是谁？滚出去！”

“放开他！”德拉科推开男人，“你别碰他！”

“老子花钱买的人凭什么不能操！”

“你花了多少，我给你双倍，现在滚出去！”德拉科拿出钱包里所有的纸钞往男人身上扔，紧紧地拽着Potter的手腕。

“该滚出去的是你！少给我废话！”男人无视了德拉科扔出的漫天纸钞，仍然咄咄逼人地向他们走来。

形势严峻，战争一触即发。

马尔福一直紧紧抓着Potter的手腕，把他藏在自己身后——他虽然看起来高高大大，但对于打架却并不擅长，现在能做的也就是保护他的Potter了。

男人一步步朝着他们走来，德拉科护着Potter退到墙边：他身后是Potter和墙，手边只有一只空酒瓶。

砰。

出乎Potter意料的，马尔福拎着酒瓶就往男人头身上砸，一瓶子下去，男人肩膀发麻，背上也被扎进了一些玻璃碎片。

“快跑！”

趁着男人被砸了一瓶子神情恍惚之时，他拽着Potter拼命跑出房间，在走廊里狂奔。他们一个衣衫整齐，一个上衣尚且完好，但是裤子却消失不见了，赤脚在铺了地毯的走廊里跟着救他于水火之中的男人逃命。

“这里！这里没人！”德拉科拉着Potter上了一层楼来到一间无人的房间，关门锁门的动作一气呵成，他靠在门后听着外面的动静，而Potter...

而Potter缩在他怀里，嘴角上扬的弧度早就过了清晰可见的范围。他扯扯德拉科的衣服，轻声唤着他的名字，语气像极了德拉科半梦半醒间听到的那声傻逼。

“嘘，他可能还在外面，我们不要...唔...”

Potter拉住他的领子吻住了他，急不可耐地扒下他的衣服裤子，勾着他的脖子往床上带。

“别...他还在外面...”

“可是我湿了，”Potter跪在床上撅起屁股，内裤早就脱下，他把手指插进后穴，手指没入的时候德拉科听到了久违的咕啾声，“你听。”

因为一次性事闹矛盾的两人可以因为另外一次性事而重归于好。做完一次后，Potter揪着德拉科的头发逼问他为什么要把他当个什么宝贝一样到处向人炫耀他有多么juicy。

“请问我是什么展览品吗？”Potter咬着马尔福的嘴唇，手指捏着他的乳头，狠狠一掐。

“啊疼！...不是...我们是不是有什么误会？”马尔福红着眼讨好地蹭着Potter，“我没有把你当展览品的意思...”

“那你上次...”

一番盘问后，两个人才解开了上次的误会。原来一个是以为德拉科把他当作可以炫耀得意的展览品而生气，而一个是醉到意识模糊浑然不知其他人在场就想做爱。

“酒量怎么这么差？”Potter点着他的鼻子笑着骂他。

“那我就是差啊。”德拉科躺在床上，死猪不怕开水烫，“你后来为什么不给我解释的机会？”

“傻逼一个，谁要听你解释。”Potter一口咬住德拉科的耳朵。

“可是你看，你不听我解释，我们有好几个月都没见面。”德拉科无辜摊手，“你都不想我的吗？”

“不想，谁要想一个酒量为零的傻逼。”

“那是谁被傻逼干到腿都合不拢？”

“滚。”Potter揪着马尔福的头发给了他一个吻。

在上次的事情后，Potter答应了马尔福从此上岸不再向其他人打开双腿，可是...

如果马尔福没看错，刚刚进入会所的那个男人就是他的男朋友，Harry·Juicy·Potter。他穿的是黑色衬衫黑色裤子，从头到脚都是他男朋友今天穿的那一套衣服。

妈的，哈利在这里做什么。

被欺骗的愤怒，对Potter安全的担忧，在这两种情绪的推动下，马尔福在一个月后再次进入了会所。

如果马尔福没有看错，那个站在走廊里、身后跟着个一脸严肃汇报工作的会所经理的男人就是他的男朋友，Harry·Juicy·Potter.

如果马尔福没有听错，那个经理恭恭敬敬地称呼他的男朋友为老板，如果马尔福没有看错，他的男朋友晃着一串钥匙正走向走廊尽头的房间，而那并不是对客人开放的区域，是会所主人的私人区域。

呵，老板？一百五一小时，八百包夜？马尔福咬着牙齿，在经理离开后跟上Potter，在他身后咬牙切齿喊了一声“老板”。

“有事明天再说。”

“恐怕现在不得不说，老，板。”

“到底有什么...”Potter转身，手里晃钥匙的动作猛地一收，“...Hi，Draco。”

Potter老板脸上的笑容既僵硬又尴尬。

“你最好给我解释清楚，一个老板是怎么沦落到要靠一百五一小时，八百包夜来赚钱的。”

“Well...那我们可以去我的私人领域说？”Potter手里的钥匙又重新晃动起来，他勾着马尔福的腰带，“如何？”

  
>>>>>>  
“帮我一个忙。”Potter站在二楼走廊，看着从门口进来的金发男人，他注意这个男人很久了。

“什么忙，老板？”

“我看上了个男人。”

  
>>>>>>  
“再帮我个忙。”Potter站在二楼走廊，看着楼下询问Potter今天在不在的金发男人，他想他了。

“又是上次那样，老板？”

“嗯，帮我把他追回来。”


End file.
